Nightmare
History Nightmare is an alternate version of Sheogorath. He is usually seen with Demogoblin. Nightmare is able to travel to different dimensions. He will make deals with villains. He promises to help but he usually wants something in return. Beginning Nightmare used to be human but he became corrupted under unknown circumstances. He left his friends behind and not even his best friend knew what happened to him. Nightmare begun making deals with evil doers. At a later point, his best friend had become corrupted by dark magic. That friend had a moment of rage and that is when Nightmare turned him into Demogoblin. Demogoblin became Nightmare's second in command. Together, they helped various villains across the multiverse. Adventures Nightmare and Demogoblin had many adventures together. Some of them are listed below. Unfortunately, the exact order is unknown. STAR WARS Nightmare and Demogoblin made some appearances in the Star Wars universe. They helped Palpatine while he was undercover but they were most prominent during the days of the Empire. A New Hope During the events of New Hope, Nightmare and Demogoblin were present on Vader's star destroyer when Leia was captured. When it was believed the plans for the death star were launched in an escape pod, Vader ordered Nightmare and Demogoblin to take a team down to Tatooine and comb the planet. Later, they did just as ordered. Nightmare made the stormtroopers comb the planet with giant combs. Nightmare and Demogoblin left the stormtrooper and went to Mos Eisley Cantina. They were present when Greedo was killed. Later, a stormtrooper informed them that droids had the plans and escaped with some people and one of them had a lightsaber. Demogoblin and Nightmare reached the docking bay just as the Millenium Falcon took off. They later went to the death star (somehow before the Falcon) and were tasked with studying the maps of the station so they would know their way around. Vader asked them if they were finished. Nightmare said they knew the station like the back of their hands. Vader told them to meet him in the meeting room in a few minutes. Vader left. A few minutes later, Nightmare and Demogoblin walked into a closet and then walked out and got to the meeting room just as Han, Luke, Obi Wan, Chewie, R2D2, and C3PO entered. During the battle of Yavin, Nightmare and Demogoblin flew in tie fighter but they were shot down. As they were floating in space, the death star exploded. The shockwave sent Nightmare and Demogoblin flying across space. The Empire Strikes Back During the battle of Hoth, Nightmare and Demogoblin were inside an At-At. They were the ones that destroyed the generators. Nightmare and Demogoblin were on Vader's super star destroyer when they pursued the Falcon. They were later present in Cloud City. While waiting with Vader and Boba Fett, they were offered very expensive food. It turned out that their waiter was Loan Yoda but nobody noticed. Nightmare and Demogoblin went to the bathroom. Nightmare only went because Demogoblin would have gotten lost. On their way back, Nightmare stopped at a crane machine. It was an expensive crane machine with 100 credits per try. Nightmare tired 50 times to get a Yoda plush and managed to get it. Nightmare billed it to Vader. By the time Nightmare and Demogoblin returned to the dinning room, Vader had already captured the rebels. Nightmare and Demogoblin were later seen on Vader's super star destroyer. Vader had seen the bill and force choked Nightmare and Demogoblin. Return of The Jedi Nightmare and Demogoblin were on the second death star to greet Palpatine. They were later stationed on Endor. However, Nightmare got bored and they went back to the death star. The death star exploded with them on it but they survived. They somehow got on an experimental star destroyer (First Order star destroyer). They accidently hit the hyperdrive and were flown into the unknown regions where they crashed on Star Killer base. War of Realities 2 During the time of the second War of Realities, Wardrone's team debated if they should try and get Nightmare and Demogoblin to help them. They decided against asking because Demogoblin and Nightmare were considered too evil. Demogoblin and Nightmare did make an appearance when Unicron was teleported to their location. Nightmare asked Demogoblin if they should see if Unicron would be interested in making a deal. Unicron accepted. The Empire of Eternal Darkness Nightmare later planned to take over the Core. However, he only had Demogoblin and Unicron to help him. However, Lord Marlus's warship appeared and Marlus spoke to Nightmare. Marlus asked Nightmare to join his cult because they were both wanting to take over the Core and had other similar goals. Nightmare accepted and merged his forces with Marlus. Nightmare was made Marlus's second in command. Invading The Core When the Core was invaded, Nightmare fought on the ground. He personally killed many Illuminati soldiers. Nightmare was shot by fireball made by Demon. Nightmare ordered Demogoblin to kill her. Nightmare later witnessed Marlus defeat Grand General Jered. Nightmare and Demogoblin later fought Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior. After Unicron was knocked off balance, Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath ran away. Nightmare failed to realize that Unicron was falling down until it was too late. Nightmare and Demogoblin were crushed by Unicron. New Leadership After Marlus ordered for retreat, Unicron got up. Nightmare and Demogoblin were angry at Marlus for leaving when there was still a good chance for victory. They teleported onto the bridge of Marlus's warship. Nightmare ten declared he was taking over the Empire of Eternal Darkness. Nightmare ordered Demogoblin to execute Marlus. Nightmare became the new leader. Nightmare left the Core. The Dragon Prince Despite being told by Demogoblin that there was something that might interest him, Nightmare didn't travel to The Dragon Prince universe. Nightmare was busy leading The Empire of Eternal Darkness. However, Nightmare later went to that universe without Demogoblin knowing. Nightmare formed an alliance with Viren and was usually seen accompanying Viren. When Viren was declared a traitor and needed to be arrested, Nightmare still followed Viren (Nightmare's disguise was a guard). When Viren was found, Nightmare helped capture him. Nightmare whispered to Viren that he would help Viren at a later time. Nightmare remained disguised as a guard that would guard Viren's cell. When Viren was released, Nightmare followed Viren. Nightmare entered the throne room after Viren. Nightmare hailed Viren when Viren became king. Nightmare would meet up with Demogoblin. Nightmare would later appear in the room Viren was making plans in. After Demogoblin agreed with Viren about Claudia not being an asset, Nightmare agreed with Aaravas (this also showed that Nightmare could see and hear Aaravos). Nightmare and Demogoblin stood with Viren when Viren gave his speech(Nightmare appeared in a new disguise, his human form). Nightmare and Demogoblin joined Viren and the army. Nightmare rode next to Viren. When Viren made a path through the lava, Nightmare said that he would take note of how that was done. Nightmare remained behind while Viren went to do business with the fire elves. Nightmare smiled when he saw that Viren and Aaravos completed their mission. When Viren returned, Nightmare congratulated him (keep in mind that Nightmare is still in disguise). Nightmare watched Kosef gert turned into a beast by Viren. Nightmare didn't show any reaction to that. Nightmare and Demogoblin stood by Viren ,unaffected, when Viren turned the army into beasts. When the army arrived at the mountain, Nightmare said that they had a chance of winning. Nightmare also commented that it was a shame Verkan would be unable to join the battle. When the army charged at the dark elves, Nightmare remained by Viren. Nightmare was with Viren and Claudia in the magic shield when the dragons arrived. Nightmare agreed with Viren that it was time for the next phase of the plan. Nightmare would watch enemy reinforcements arrive. Nightmare disappeared when the tide turned. Nightmare was revealed to have went with Viren to get Zym.(Nightmare was also no longer in disguise). Nightmare continued to follow Viren. Nightmare watched Viren perform magic on Zym. Nightmare remained unamused by Rayla's attempts to stop Viren. Nightmare was a bit surprised when Rayla tackled Viren off the cliff. Nightmare said that Viren's arrogance was his downfall. Nightmare disappeared again. Nightmare met up with Claudia, Viren, and Demogoblin in ca cave. Nightmare said tha he would return when Aaravos got out of the cocoon. Nightmare then left through a portal. Demogoblin's army When Nightmare went to inspect Leviathan, he found goblins and undead Spartans onboard. Nightmare went to the bridge of the warship and found Demogoblin. Nightmare questioned Demogoblin about the army. Demogoblin said that it was his army. Nightmare got upset at Demogoblin for Demogoblin not telling him about the army earlier. Demogoblin said that it was going to be a surprise. Nightmare questioned Demogoblin more. Demogoblin said that he would merge his army with The Empire of Eternal Darkness. Satisfied with gaining more troops, Nightmare began to leave. However, he noticed an alternate version of Claudia. Nightmare then questioned Demogoblin about Claudia. Nightmare found out that Claudia was Demogoblin's apprentice. Nightmare didn't care since he would need as many troops as possible for his big plan. Nightmare told Demogoblin that his big plan was to conquer their multiverse. Nightmare left the warship unaware that Demogoblin's original plan was to use the army to overthrow him. Mega Nightmare In an attempt to defeat all the villains in the multiverse, several heroes created a massive machine to suck out all the evil energy of every villain in the multiverse. This also effected Nightmare. Nightmare lost all his powers. However, Demogoblin technically didn't (Demogoblin saw the effect coming and cursed himself which caused him to become gigantic) but Verkan became powerless. Nightmare, Demogoblin, and Verkan headed to the place that the heroes gathered all the evil energy. All the evil energy was gathered in a massive containment vat underneath a walkway. Nightmare and Verkan arrived on the walkway to investigate. However, a bunch of heroes were there. Nightmare got mortally wounded and fell of the walkway. Nightmare emerged from the vat, infused with all the evil energy. Nightmare also gained a new appearance. With his new found power, Nightmare easily defeated the heroes and escaped. Nightmare became close to unstoppable. He and Demogoblin caused a large amount of chaos with their abilities. However, they would eventually be defeated. Nightmare would loose his new appearance and new powers but would keep all his original powers as the evil energy returned to all it's former owners. Nightmare had once again failed to conquer the multiverse. Nightmare's plan for total control Nightmare somehow came to knowledge of a ritual that would grant him any wish. Nightmare learned that he would need several items from his multiverse to achieve this goal. He would then have to take the items to a space between realities in his multiverse for the ritual to work. After figuring out what the items were needed, nightmare put the Empire of Eternal Darkness to work. Everyone, including Nightmare, began hunting down the items. Eventually, all the items that were needed were collected and brought aboard Leviathan. Nightmare then used the warship to go to the location needed for the ritual. Nightmare wins Nightmare successfully preformed the ritual. The multiverse was merged into one dimension on one planet. Nightmare was the emperor of that new universe. Many members who followed Nightmare called Nightmare's empire The Empire of Eternal Darkness. Time of Reckoning Nightmare and Demogoblin were observing a parade being preformed by members of The Empire of Eternal Darkness when Warlord arrived in his dragon form. After killing Unicron, Warlord confronted Nightmare. Nightmare tried to fight Warlord but lost. Nightmare and Demogoblin retreated and Nightmare decided to form an alliance with the Reality Warriors. Powers and abilities * Nightmare is able to teleport * flight * Nightmare is skilled in dark magic ** Nightmare likes to make red lightning that shoots from his fingers * Nightmare is nearly immortal * Nightmare can shapeshift * Nightmare is good at using his words to convince others Trivia * Nightmare doesn't return to the universe he originally came from because he hates it there Gallery IMG 2093.PNG IMG 2100.JPG Nightmare 2.png Nightmare1.png Demogoblin and Nightmare Lego.JPG|Nightmare and Demogoblin in Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 Emperor Nightmare.jpeg|Emperor Nightmare concept Emperor Nightmare.png Emperor Nightmare official.JPG|Emperor Nightmare concept 2 Emperor Nightmare officials.jpeg|Emperor Nightmare official Emperor Nightmare official.png Category:Powerful Demons Category:Deal Makers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Male Category:True Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators